


Марина

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Guro, casual guro, consensual guro, heart guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Девочка забыла взять в школу вибратор и пытается найти ему замену
Kudos: 1





	Марина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404522) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



— Блядь! — раздаётся в тишине класса, где все были сконцентрированы на тесте.  
— Эй, не материться! — велит учитель, кинув на класс недолгий взгляд, но не получив ответа опускает глаза обратно к тому, чем он там занимался у себя на столе, по-видимому посчитав достаточным, что в класс вернулась тишина.  
— В чём дело? — шепчу я своей соседке по парте, которая как раз и сматерилась. Это она так сильно среагировала, допустив в тесте ошибку?  
— Я забыла вибратор, — отвечает Марина, перебирая вещи в своей школьной сумке.  
А, вот оно значит как… Марина просто такая же странная как обычно. И что ещё я ожидал от младшеклассницы, которая приходит в школу в одной только плиссированной микро-юбке, поддерживаемой подтяжками через голое тело достаточно высоко, чтобы ясно было видно отсутствие трусиков, и это заставляет меня предположить, что подтяжки протянуты ровно поверх Марининых сосков не ради того, чтобы прикрыть их из приличия — едва ли оно вообще было знакомо этой девочке, — а чтобы тереться об них при каждом движении. Конечно, если обувь считать за одежду, то она также носит какого-то рода военные ботинки, но это не особо помогает. А если у неё спросить почему она так странно одевается, она лишь скажет, что чёрный цвет подходит к её чёрным волосам, по-мальчишески коротко стриженым и взъерошенным. Как будто то, что все его части чёрные, в её наряде самое странное.  
— Разве сейчас время с игрушками играть? — говорю я ей. — У нас же тест.  
— Это не игрушка, — объясняет она, — он помогает мне концентрироваться.  
— Только не думай, что я опять буду тебе дрочить, — вздыхаю я, — а то тогда уже я не смогу сконцентрироваться.  
— Может, это сойдёт, — вслух думает она, доставая из своей школьной сумки массивный зазубренный нож, который выглядит так устрашающе, будто им можно на медведя охотиться.  
— Значит, вибратор ты забыла, а это взяла? — изумляюсь я. — Погоди, что ты вообще собираешься с ним делать?  
Марина не отвечает, но выглядит довольной своей находкой, и убирает сумку. Потом она чуть приподнимается и ставит нож под собой — ручкой на сиденье, а остриём прямо себе в щёлку. Её юбка такая короткая, что мне всё ясно видно, когда она опускается на клинок, придерживая ручку. Нож легко прорезает свой путь в киску Марины, ручейки крови стекают по оружию и на её правую руку.  
— Ты как? — взволновано спрашиваю я, поднимая взгляд на её глаза.  
— У этого нового ощущения есть потенциал, — кивает она с каменным лицом.  
— Я не совсем это имел в виду,.. — пытаюсь я объяснить, но Марина не слушает.  
Она выпускает нож из руки, так как он теперь надёжно стабилизирован полностью вставленным в её киску клинком, и вместо этого берётся за край сиденья. Не успеваю я понять, что моя соседка по парте задумала, как она без малейшего колебания резко придавливает себя к сиденью, пропихивая гарду вслед за клинком. В одно движение попа Марины плюхается на сиденье, а нож полностью исчезает внутри неё. Я снова в шоке гляжу на неё, ведь судя по размеру ножа клинок совершенно точно вошёл Марине в матку, если вообще не прошёл её насквозь. А она даже не моргнула.  
— Тебе не больно? — спрашиваю я.  
— Очень больно, — отвечает она своим типичным невозмутимым тоном. — Но это не помогает.  
Мне остаётся только озадаченно воззриться на неё. Боль должна была помочь?  
— Всё-таки нужно, чтобы вибрировало, — заключает Марина, достав нож из своей киски также обыденно, как засунула его туда, не придавая значения собирающейся под ней луже крови.  
— Может, тебе стоит в медпункт сходить? — предлагаю я.  
Марина игнорирует мои слова и небрежно поднимает нож до уровня своей груди.  
— Сердцу далеко до нормального вибратора, — бормочет она себе под нос, вонзая нож себе под рёбра и начав их пилить, — но оно хотя бы бьётся, всё лучше чем ничего.  
— Погоди, ты ведь умрёшь, если сердце себе вырежешь, — указываю я.  
— Умру, — буднично соглашается Марина, продолжая так и делать, — Поэтому вставить его в мою киску придётся тебе.  
— Но какое тебе от него будет удовольствие, будучи мёртвой? — не понимаю я.  
— Я же сказала, это не для удовольствия, — с ноткой недовольства настаивает моя соседка по парте, беря в свободную руку своё вырезанное сердце и протягивая его мне. — Это для концентрации, — говорит она, и как только я забираю у неё всё ещё бьющееся сердце, её руки безвольно падают, а глаза принимают выражение непостижимым образом ещё более отрешённое, чем обычно. Нож выпадает из её правой руки и клацает об пол, привлекая внимание учителя.  
— Что за шум? — спрашивает он, глядя в моём направлении.  
— Это всё опять Марина, в этот раз она себя убила, — хочу я сказать, продемонстрировав сердце в руках как доказательство, но понимаю, что учитель заставит меня отнести её тело в медпункт, а у меня и так куча времени ушло на это всё, так что я пытаюсь придумать другое оправдание: — У меня просто… эм… ручка упала.  
— Ну так поднимай её тихо, — заключает учитель.  
Я делаю вид, что ищу ручку, и раз уж это всё равно заводит меня под парту, я решаю, что заодно можно и Маринино сердце ей в киску засунуть, как она хотела. Оно входит удивительно легко, а может не так уж и удивительно, глядя как её попытка использовать нож превратила совсем недавно аккуратную щёлочку в зияющую рану. Вылезая из-под стола я вдруг понимаю, что вмешательство учителя отвлекло меня, не дав заметить билось ли ещё сердце или нет. Но я быстро отгоняю эту мысль: заботится о том, получила ли она своё удовольствие, или, как она сама говорила, концентрацию, будучи мёртвой и не способной его почувствовать в любом случае — у меня что, вслед за ней крыша едет? Почему вообще меня отвлекла очередная Маринина несуразная выходка? Пора бы уже было привыкнуть. Что у этой девчонки было на уме понять никогда было невозможно, так что и думать об этом не стоило, тем более теперь, когда у неё и ума-то больше нет. Вместо этого мне лучше стоит вернуться наконец к тесту, пока время не вышло...


End file.
